AKB48 Group Daisokaku Matsuri
The AKB48 Group Daisokaku Matsuri ~Jidai wa Kawaru. Dakedo, Bokuraha Mae Shika Mukanee!~ (ＡＫＢ４８グループ大組閣祭り～時代は変わる。 だけど、僕らは前しか向かねえ！～) took place on February 24, 2014, in Zepp DiverCity TOKYO. This was a group reshuffle in order to give more opportunities to members. The event was announced at the 4th day of the Request Hour 2014. =AKB48= New Team A 'Orginal Members' *Kang Siwon (Draft Member) *Kang Soyul (Captain) *Kim Sohye (Draft Member) *Kim Sojung *Oh Seunghee 'From Team K ' *Bae Juhyun (Co-Captain) *Jeon Minju *Kang Yebin *Ki Huihyeon *Liu Xiening 'From Team B ' *Ahn Huiyeon *Hyun Seunghee *Jung Eunbi *Jung Eunwoo *Kim Mihyun *Seo Jisu 'From Team 4 ' *Kwon Chaewon *Lee Saerom 'Promoted Members' *Ahn Somyi *Kim Taeha *Kyla Massie *Lee Jinsol 'Transferred Members' *Matsumoto Chikako (From NMB48) New Team K 'Orginal Members' *Euna Kim (Co-Captain) *Jung Sara (Draft Member) *Kang Sihyun (Draft Member) *Kim Hyoyeon *Kim Namjoo *Lee Yezi *Park Lizzy *Yoon Bomi 'From Team A ' *Jeon Jiwoo *Kim Minkyung *Lee Kaeun (Captain) 'From Team B ' *Elkie Chong *Jeon Somin *Minnie Nicha Yontararak *Woo Hyerim 'From Team 4 ' *Jeon Somi *Kim Seokyoung *Kim Yewon 'Promoted Members' *Bae Sungyeon *Kim Yerim *Lee Naeun *Yang Yena 'Transferred Members' *Huang EnRu (From SKE48) New Team B 'Orginal Members' *Chanasorn Sojakul *Jung Hayoon (Draft Member) *Kim Seolhyun *Kwon Mina (Captain) *Lim Jungmin (Draft Member) *Nam Jihyun *Park Chorong *Seo Soojin *Shin Hyejeong 'From Team A ' *Jeong Eunji *Kim Jiho 'From Team K ' *Amber Liu *Kang Gyeongwon *Kim Dasom *Lee Hyeri *Noh Yiyoung (Co-Captain) *Shin Suhyun 'From Team 4' *Lee Haein 'Promoted Members' *Choi Yoojung *Kim Doyeon *Kim Sookyung *Lee Juyeon 'Transferred Members' *Yang HuiTing (From SKE48) New Team 4 'Orginal Members' *Choi Moonjoo *Choi Yewon *Jeong Yein *Jung Haerim *Kang Mina *Kim Sejeong *Kim Sihyeon *Kim Sohee (Captain) *Lee Seheun *Park Gaeul *Park Siyeon *Ryu Sujeong *Song YuQi *Yim Dayoung *Zhou Jieqiong 'From Team A ' *Jang Yeeun *Kim Nayoung (Co-Captain) 'From Team K ' *Cho Miyeon *Lee Yeonwoo 'From Team B ' *Lee Suji *Oh Hayoung 'Promoted Members' *Nancy Jewel McDonie 'Transferred Members' *Yang BingYi (From SKE48) =SKE48= New Team S 'Orginal Members' *Bae Suzy *Huang ChuYin (Draft Members) *Kong XiaoYin *Lv Yi *Mo Han *Muto Tomu (Leader) *Pan YanQi *Zhao Yue 'From Team KII ' *Chen YunLing *Yu JiaYi 'From Team E ' *Chen Ke (Co-Leader) *Chen MeiJun *Feng XiaoFei *Lin Nan *Song XinRan *Sun Rui *Sun XinWen *Xu Han *Zuo JiaXin 'Promoted Members' *Chen YuQi 'Transferred Members' *Kim Yewon (From AKB48) *Sakaguchi Riko (From NMB48) New Team KII 'Orginal Members' *Chen HuiJing (Draft Members) *Han Sohee *Huang TingTing *Kim Jiwon *Matsumura Sayuri (Leader) *Shibuya Nagisa *Yang KeLu (Draft Members) *Yuan YiQi *Zhang XiaoYing (Co-Leader) 'From Team S ' *Han JiaLe *Shinuchi Mai 'From Team E ' *Ito Karin *Liu LiFei *Xie Ni *Zeng XiaoWen 'Promoted Members' *Ma YuLing *Pan YingQi *Shen MengYao *Sun ZhenNi *Xie TianYi *Xiong QinXian 'Transferred Members' *Arai Yuki (From NMB48) New Team E 'Orginal Members' *Jiang Shan (Leader) *Liu JiongRan *Qing YuWen *Qiu XinYi (Co-Leader) *Tang LiJia (Draft Members) *Xie LeiLei (Draft Members) *Xu YangYuZhuo 'From Team S ' *Hu XiaoHui *Ikuta Erika *Li YuQi *Li Zhao *Wan LiNa 'From Team KII ' *Hao WanQing *Lin JiaPei *Wang JiaLing *Wang ShiMeng 'Promoted Members' *Du QiuLin *Feng SiJia *Gao XueYi *Jin YingYue *Song YuShan *Zhou ShiYu =NMB48= New Team N 'Orginal Members' *Azuma Rion (Captain) *Isogai Kanon (Draft Members) *Ishida Minami''' (Draft Members)' *Ijiri Anna *Ogasawara Mayu *Shiraishi Mai *Takeuchi Miyu '(Co-Captain)' *Nishino Nanase *Furuhata Nao *Murayama Yuiri 'From Team M *Azuma Yuki *Ishida Yuumi *Oda Erina *Komiyama Haruka 'From Team BII ' *Kato Yuuka *Kusaka Konomi *Sato Akari *Sato Shiori '''Promoted Members *Ogino Yuka *Sakaguchi Nagisa *Nagano Serika *Nakamoto Himeka 'Transferred Members' *Go Junghee (From AKB48) New Team M 'Orginal Members' *Aigasa Moe *Omori Miyuu *Kawakami Rena *Goto Rara *Sano Haruka (Draft Members) *Takita Kayoko *Tanigawa Airi *Torobu Yuri (Draft Members) *Yagura Fuuko *Yano Honoka (Draft Members) 'From Team N ' *Iwatate Saho (Captain) *Nakanishi Chiyori (Co-Captain) *Matsuoka Natsumi *Yoshida Akari 'From Team BII ' *Ishizuka Akari *Onishi Momoka *Kitazawa Saki *Yamada Nanami 'Promoted Members' *Kawakami Chihiro *Tatsuya Makiho *Nonogaki Miki *Yamamoto Ruka 'Transferred Members' *Lee Hyunjoo (From AKB48) New Team BII 'Orginal Members' *Ota Yuuri *Shimizu Maria *Jo Eriko *Takahashi Ayane *Taniguchi Megu *Fukuoka Seina *Fukuda Akari (Draft Members) *Fujiwara Azusa (Draft Members) *Mori Kaho (Draft Members) *Yoshikawa Nanase 'From Team N ' *Kumazaki Haruka *Koga Narumi *Tano Yuuka 'From Team M ' *Owada Nana *Kinoshita Haruna *Murase Sae *Moriyasu Madoka (Co-Captain) 'Promoted Members' *Okawa Rio *Kuranoo Narumi *Sato Kiara *Sato Nanami *Terada Misaki *Harumoto Yuki 'Transferred Members' *Ji Suyeon (From AKB48) (Captain) =HKT48= New Team H 'Orginal Members' *Akiyoshi Yuka *Aoki Shiori *Ayana Shahab *Devi Kinal Putri (Co-Captain) *Hidaka Yuzuki *Jin Jihee *Jung Dabin *Kadowaki Kanako (Captain) *Kim Sohyun *Kojina Yui *Park Soyeon *Shania Junianatha *Shannon Williams *Shioi Hinako (Draft Member) *Shiroma Miru *Tashima Meru From Team Unknown *Saktia Oktapyani *Yabuki Nako 'Transferred Members' *Lu Jing (From SKE48) *Wang LuJiao (From SKE48) *Xiong XinYao (From SKE48) New Team KIV 'Orginal Members' *Fukugawa Maiko *Komada Hiroka (Co-Captain) *Kumazawa Serina *Lori Thomas *Miyata Manamo (Draft Member) *Okada Miku *Shimono Yuki *Takahashi Juri *Takahata Yuki *Takeuchi Saki *Tanaka Natsumi *Tia Hwang Cuevas *Ueki Nao *Yahagi Yukina *Yamada Marina From Team Unknown *Shani Indira Natio *Tanaka Miku *Ueno Haruka 'Transferred Members' *Fu ZiQi (From SKE48) *He XiaoYu (From SKE48) (Captain) *Qi YuZhu (From SKE48) New Team TII From Team KIV *Wang JiongYi (Draft Member) *Yamashita Emiri From Team Unknown *Alicia Chanzia *Aramaki Misaki *Cindy Hapsari Maharani Pujiantoro Putri *Citra Ayu Pranajaya Wibrado *Hokazono Hazuki *Jitoe Nene *Kim Hyanggi *Made Devi Ranita Ningtara *Miyazaki Sono *Nurhayati *Oda Ayaka *Park Sieun *Riskha Fairunissa *Roh Jungeui *Sakamoto Erena *Shania Gracia *Takatsuka Natsuki *Toyonaga Aki *Unjo Hirona (Captain) *Yamauchi Yuna =JKT48= Team Kaigai * Kim Minji (Completely transferred to JKT48) * Wendy Son Category:AKB48 Category:SKE48 Category:NMB48 Category:HKT48